


Worth A Try

by GanemPyrre



Category: VARSITY (Korea & China Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanemPyrre/pseuds/GanemPyrre
Summary: **Despite the Explicit tag I will still warn you when it will happen and I will make it so it takes a hole chapter or just the end of one... for those of you who don't like that sort of stuff**Xiweol (Minseok) is finding it hard to get used to the new group that he debuted with, especially considering that him and Riho (Seungwook) had originally been planning to debut with a completely different group which disbanded before it even began.He is finding Hard to find his place in a group so diverse and international after being in a group that could only speak Korean...Suddenly, the person that optimises his fears begins to get closer to him.Will he carry his introverted personality until he can no longer stay in the group or will he begin to accept the diversity of his new group and accept the person he finds the biggest risk to his security?*Sorry the summery isn't great but you get the idea... :D*





	1. Fresh memories - Xiweol POV

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the naming and everything but apparently Varsity doesn't exist on here so I have tried to get all of the names and everything but it is a bit difficult (I can't find Anthony's last name!!!), I'll update it when more accurate into comes out but for now try to be happy with this(please), I will write some form of Varsity fanfic and hope that some Unions will read this (or it might be a bit awkward...)  
> This seems to be the first Varsity fanfic so... Let's dig in...  
> be warned, I have tried to use their real names, but I have put them on the tags (that took me a long time, as I said...) P.S - please correct me if I have made any mistakes and I will correct them as soon as possible...

I sighed as I sat in my room and stared at my phone. I shared a room with Seungwook because there was a limited amount of single rooms and we were the only two that had known each other before the group was formed... Though Seungwook and Bin (Jaebin) seemed to have gotten quite close already.

I hadn't really found myself talking to anyone yet, apart from Seungwook, Bin and Junhoe. I found that everyone else seemed to be on a level that was too far away from my own. I'm not quite sure if it was jealousy or fear but they seemed to intimidate me. I had met them around two months ago, we still hadn't debuted at this time, yet I still found it hard to talk to them.

It was hard to be around them when people would have to interpret what I say for other members and then they would have to talk back to me through someone else... It was very awkward...

The door randomly opened, dragging me from my thoughts, back to the present. Seungbo was standing there, one hand on the door frame and the other hidden behind the door, grasping the handle as he rocked forwards to be inside of the room. "I was wondering if you wanted to join us for a movie?" He asked as I awkwardly led there, turning around to see him over my shoulder. The only problem watching a movie with the rest of them was the language choice... If Anthony put on a film, it would be English and we would have to do rock paper scissors for the language of the subtitles meaning that it was only Seungbo, Bin and Anthony who never lost out as the rest of us sit there trying to figure out what's going on through facial expressions.

"What language is it?" I asked, preparing for it to be in a different language meaning that I would decline, despite the subtitles (I wasn't in the mood to be messing around).

"Korean with Mandarin subtitles." He said and I swivelled my body to be sitting on the bed before agreeing and following him into the living room where i found the rest of the members crowded around the sofa and table, waiting for our arrival to play the movie. The only space left was fairly big enough for the two of us and it was on the opposite end of the sofa to where Bin and Seungwook were cuddling up together in a comfortable embrace.

For some reason I found Seungbo the hardest person in the group to deal with, and he probably felt the same about me, because he seemed to be able to do a hell of a lot more than I could even attempt and he seemed to be able to do it naturally, without effort or rehearsal. Most of the staff we worked with preferred working with him over me because he was more relaxed and was always so polite where as I usually made them feel awkward if I didn't have something or someone to talk with or about. I wouldn't be surprised if he had ended up drawing the short straw when he came to call me from my room to even ask about the movie.

Once we had sat down the atmosphere only continued to get more awkward than it had previously been as I was trying to sit in as isolated a position as possible whilst being surrounded on all sides; the sofa (from behind), Seungbo and Bin (on the sides) and Junhoe (in front).

The movie wasn't that interesting, or if it was I didn't have enough incentive to actually watch it with the situation I was in. I ended up muttering a quick "I'll be back." (which was a lie) before escaping past Seungbo in the direction of my room. I hadn't actually managed to make it through half of the movie before I left, I had just felt so out of place. It wasn't even Seungwook and Bin's actions, it was more just the presence of Seungbo... There was something about him being too close to me that nagged at something deep in my mind. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling but I didn't really want to wait to find out...

Falling down onto my bed, I let a long sigh of relief flood from my lungs. My head felt lighter now that I was out of the crowd in the other room.

I soon found myself scrolling through instagram on a secret account that I had made, after joining A to Z but I'd kept using it when I joined Varsity just so I could see what had been released about the group and even keep up to date with some of my other favourite groups.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the door, startling me because I had been laughing at a short video that I had found. I was surprised as to who it was, Seungbo never usually talked to me outside of the times that he was forced to by the other members, though this could easily be Seungwook's doing...

"Nothing much..." I muttered.

"Oh, okay..." He sighed coming in awkwardly, but staying near the door. "I just thought I would check because you said that you would be back and the movie is pretty much over..." he explained and I nodded an apology.

"Sorry, I'm fine." I said, turning around to face him. "I wasn't too interested in the film, amd I wanted to be polite..." I explained. "What about you, aren't you missing the ending?" I asked.

"Nah, it's not that good and I've seen it before." He smiled before walking a bit further into the room and sitting down at the chair by the desk, placed on my side of the room. "I know we've never really gotten a chance to talk properly before..." He started, awkwardly rubbing his neck as he spoke. "I don't want things to be awkward between us... considering we're going to be in a group together, and you seem like someone I would usually get along with..." He tried to explain.

"I guess..." I muttered. In all honesty I didn't really know Seungbo very well but most of my prejudice had been pushed into rejecting change, which is one thing that Seungbo seemed to optimise. 

"I know you're awkward around me." He said with an awkward laugh and I smiled slightly now that he was starting to relax in my presence, but soon put up my stone face again. "I just hope you'll relax around me a bit more." He muttered then randomly stood up and turned away from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, raising my body so that I could go to him, if needed.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he said as he made his way back to the door before turning around quickly before speaking. "We're going over Dongchun's mother's house for food on Saturday, to celebrate Junwoo's and Anthony's birthdays... I hope you join us..." He said before quickly and shyly slipping out of the room, but not before I noticed the slight tint to his cheek. I hadn't really noticed that it was even that warm in the room...

 On the next Saturday I actually ended up finding myself in the car with Junhoe and Seungbo on the way to Dongchun's Mother's. I hadn't originally intended to but Junhoe had managed to weasel me out of my room and forced me to sit in the back of the car with Seungbo as he drove, saying he was 'too angry' at me for not agreeing straight away to let me sit near him. I could tell that his words weren't true but I didn't have the strength in me to argue with him.

Junhoe kept on looking back onto the rear-view mirror as Seungbo and I sat there, fidgeting with my fingers and the hem of my sleeve.

"So..." Seungbo muttered. "When do you think they will be releasing the teaser pictures?" He asked me randomly.

"Some time later on next month." I said. "Around the 20th apparently, but that is what Seungwook told me so you can't take it too seriously." I muttered with a small smile, hoping to get rid of the tension in the air. "Remember first we need to actually take the photos." 

"I heard you two almost debuted in a different group...?" Seungbo asked with a strange twinge to his words that I couldn't quite place or understand.

"Yeah, we were originally part of a group called A to Z... but we disbanded before we even debuted." i explained. "We then ended up being dragged into Varsity and here we are... Didn't the same thing happen to you?" i asked forwards, my eyes meeting with Jumhoe's in the mirror before his eyes skipped over to Seungbo's then back to the road.

"Yeah, roughly... It pretty much ended the same way though..." He explained and I nodded.

"Have you ever been over Dongchun's before?" Seungbo asked randomly.

"No..." I muttered. I hadn't really bothered even trying to get closer to any of the Chinese members (including Anthony)... I probably should have... 

"You always seem distant from the group, do you regret joining?" He asked and I laughed, shaking my head slightly.

"No... I'm just not that great with people..." I said, hoping my excuse would pass through and he would stop questioning it.

"Well, I'm going to have to change that." He said with a wide smile that showed off all of his teeth. And true to his word, when we reached Dongchun's mother's house he ended up putting his hand on my back (which I didn't seem to find uncomfortable) as he sided me through to the kitchen where they had a table full of food and on the work top there was even more food and drink spread out with two distinct cakes placed to the side, waiting for everyone to clear off the rest of the food.

I found myself saying a curt hello to Dongchun's Mother, with the help of Bin, before I was ushered to begin eating with the rest of them, being forced to talk by both Seungwook and Seungbo, who had claimed the spaces either side of me.


	2. Outing - Seungbo POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I don't know why but I feel kind of proud that I managed to release a fanfic before it was registered as an 'official' fandom... Plus I have found out that it is true and I seem to be the only person who has actually written a Varsity fanfic on here...  
> So please enjoy and support them, I have already began to spread word of them and get my friends to know who they are (I have probably shown their pictures more than I have shown their actual music video...)  
> And sorry this is taking such a long time to update... I have a few problems at the moment  
> P.S - I changed a small detail in the last chapter saying that the teaser photos are being released the next month and that they still had to take them rather than it being straight away, I figured I could add more depth by doing that...  
> Anyway... thanks for reading!!!!

I don't know why, but it constantly felt like Minseok was refusing to accept the fact that Varsity was actually the group he was going to debut in... It seemed like he was waiting for the group to go under so that he could move on to the next one where there wasn't so many strange people that came from abroad...

I honestly don't know why but something drew me in, despite his clear efforts to avoid anyone that hadn't been forcibly introduced to him by Seungwook (the only person that knew him before he joined Varsity). I think it was because he seemed to have a fun personality but didn't seem to be the type to show it.

I had actually managed to get him to try to relax when we were over Dongchun's but he still seemed tense around anyone he couldn't talk to (because of the language barrier) or people that could talk in other languages... Maybe that was why he avoided me so much?

I sighed, finding myself alone in the living room watching a tv show in english, one that Anthony had recommended, but my mind was to distracted to even try translating that back into Korean. I had managed to get the whole house to myself, with the exception of Xiweol who wouldn't leave his room (so it was as good as being alone). I tapped my fingers on my leg before I finally made up my mind, getting up and turning off the television in the process of finalising my decision. I marched myself over to Xiweol and Riho's room, opening the door and looking at my startled hyung.

"What's up?" He asked, seemingly thinking that something was wrong and that I was asking for him to sort it out.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I asked and he rolled his chair away from the desk where his laptop was sitting.

"Why?" He questioned sceptically and I internally sighed, he was very closed in.

"Because I am bored, you seem bored and we haven't ever tried before... Plus there is literally no one else here." I pointed out and then internally kicked myself for the last part, it just made me seem like I was trying to amuse myself.

"Fine, what are we doing?" He asked and I froze for a second, I hadn't expected him to actually say yes.

"We're eating out, we leave in five minutes, get changed..." I told him before walking out and closing the door, hearing him mutter a simple 'fine' before my eyes widened and I let my jaw drop for a moment before straightening out my face and rushing over to my room to get out of my 'lazy' clothes and into something more presentable.

Even though he had technically said he would go out with me I was surprised to find myself walking down town to my favourite restaurant. It was the most we could afford as trainees but it was still alright.

"So, are you dying your hair?" He asked me, shocking me for a moment.

"Uh... no... what about you?" I asked awkwardly as he looked straight on, messing with his hands behind his back.

"I'm going blue." He said and I stepped in front of him, surprising him and making him stop in his tracks, looking at me for an answer as to why I wasn't allowing him to walk any further.

I brushed my hand through his hair, scrutinising it as I felt the soft strands fall through my finger tips before stepping back with my hands on his shoulder and looking at his full profile. "I think it will work." I decided suddenly, dropping my hands from his shoulders and slightly regretting it afterwards, I missed the sensation as soon as it was gone. "Just... try a lighter blue before you go darker." I muttered before turning around and walking only to look back and find he hadn't moved.

I quickly rushed back and grabbed his hand.

"Hurry up, if we don't get there before lunch hour all of the good food will be gone." I told him as we picked up the pace a bit more but he honestly seemed both spaced out and confused at the same time.

"So..." I began as we had sat down and were waiting for out drinks. "You must have been recognised before, your pictures were released even though you never debuted, right?" I asked and he looked slightly shocked but snapped out of it within a second when some glasses got placed on the table before us and the waiter smiled an apology before walking away, surprised that he had managed to make Minseok jump.

"Uh, yeah... not many people bother with groups before the teaser images are released though..." He said and took a sip from his drink. "Why did you decide to be an idol, you lived in Dubai?"

"I don't know, I just... did..." I muttered. "I found it interesting and when I got the chance I took it..." I explained. "But I expected to be the one that no one would understand... I just had to join a group with Chinese members..." I muttered dramatically and Minseok burst out into a small laugh. I smiled at his reaction.

"You're probably the most intimidating member..." He said then stopped speaking and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm intimidating?" I asked, confused. "If anything I thought I would be the least intimidating." I muttered as I slouched back into my seat.

"It's because you speak so many languages..." He admitted after a few seconds of awkward silence. "You could say anything and I'd have no idea... Plus, I would never be able to learn that much."

"This sounds like the beginning of some really cheesy drama..." I said, trying to break the thickness of the air between us.

"Hey! I was trying to be serious..." He said. "I'm your Hyung, you should treat me as your senior!" He suddenly said in a half-serious voice.

"Of course Hyung, I'm sorry." I said with a smirk. "From now on I will treat as though you were my Ahjumma." I smiled as the tips of his ears went red from anger, but I could tell he was also slightly amused by my words.

"You haven't been in the country since you were ten, yet you already know how to insult someone so well." He said mono-tone. "You are truly talented..."

"Oh did I insult you Hyung? I'll try to be more careful with what I say from now on." I muttered smugly and he just shook his head smiling.

"Thanks." He randomly said and I looked at him blankly. "For coming out with me today... I needed to get out."

"You'd probably prefer going out with Seungwook though..." I sighed, feeling a little defeated but glad at the same time.

"No, it's been alright so far." He shrugged and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "But I won't say anything because I still need to sit through a full meal with you and get back to the dorm before I will admit that it has been fun." He said smugly.

"So you admit you're having fun?" I asked, probing for a positive response.

"No, it has been awkward... for the most part." He said and I shrugged. "But I think it could be fun."

"I'll take that." I shrugged and he laughed at my actions.

After that we ended up getting more relaxed around each other, close enough to say we were actually friends but not as close as all of those K-pop groups you see on television that seem like family (that might take a little time yet...) but close enough to say we know each other.

In the end we got back to the dorms and found ourselves just sitting and chatting for a few hours, even after the rest of the members got back and looked at us like the whole world had just caved in then went back to whatever they were doing, not taking the effort to ask. We were sitting in the dark for a good half an hour before we both decided it was time to go to bed, especially considering the only reason it was dark was because it had gotten so late that the streetlights outside were turned off. 

I ended up going to bed feeling more content than I had in a long time. I felt as though there was something there that I had never noticed before and It was an emotion that was humming with delight... the only problem was that I had no idea what it was that I was feeling so happy about. I wasn't sure if it was because I had finally managed to get Minseok to properly talk to me or if it was because of something else. Either way it had me staying up until morning questioning myself. The only reason I got to sleep was because I saw the sun rising and realised that we were going to be taking photos for our debut in the afternoon.


	3. Picture Day - Xiweol POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Sorry for not updating in ages... I have been sorting out a lot of stuff recently and had been trying to slowly complete this chapter (with a lot of writer's block) Anyway. I read a comment and in responce, here's the chapter and thanks for helping with the writer's block (by commenting)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy, I'll try to update more frequently from now on.
> 
> :D

I could already tell it was going to be a long day. I had just died my hair and my scalp was feeling the change already, you couldn't miss it. I had ended up stuck sat in between Dawon and Junhoe... Which wasn't't as bad as I originally thought it would have been. They were talkative, yes, but that was part of the upside to it. I didn't't have to talk to them non stop, like I had to do with some people. All I had to do was listen, insert a few opinions and laugh when they did something ridiculous or said something funny. The way I put it makes it sound like a chore, but it wasn't, it was actually quite fun.

Dawon was the type to talk without purpose. He was funny and quite whimsical nature. He reminded me of a giant playful dog, or a beagle as he decided.

Junhoe was similar but different at the same time. He was the oldest out of all of us, meaning he gave off a mature aura, but at the same time he had the personality of a maknae. It took a while to get my head around it but after I did I found that he was really easy to get along with.

I laughed and rolled my eyes as Junhoe looked at himself in the mirror, inspecting his newly died red hair from many angles... If tilting his head sideways made him see it differently.

"I like it!" He exclaimed after tilting his head so far that I thought he was going to fall over.

"Now I want red hair." Dawon said, inspecting Junhoe's hair. "Maybe I could get it for our first comeback?" He thought aloud.

"No, I think you should do something light, darker hair doesn't suit you." Junhoe murmured stepping back yo look him over. "Maybe a pink colour would go well..."

"That's if we we have a come back." I blurted quietly but Junhoe heard it and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. 

"Don't be so pessimistic." He said grinning as he pulled me to the mirror. "Look, you look good, we're going to debut, we are going to become famous, we are going to have weird fan fictions written about us, we are going to comeback a hundred times and you are going to enjoy it." He told me and I couldn't help but smile. He was so sincere and certain that his words were true the no one could disagree with him.

"You're too optimistic." I shook my head but he was already grinning and dragging me by my shoulder, out of the room.

"You're too pessimistic." He shrugged and I sighed as I got dragged through to the room where everyone else was getting changed into their outfits for their individual shoots, the group shoots were going to be later on.

I had no idea what was going on as I got dragged around the room to a person who sent me to another person who gave me clothes and sent me somewhere else. I had never had that sort of thing go on before and I was rushed around into clothes and out of clothes, in front of a camera then having some down time then back in front of a camera. It was all so fast and before I knew it, it was the group photos.

We were all in, pretty much, the same outfit and I sighed as I got left to lie in the chair while they began to position other people.

I tensed up when I realized that Seungbo was in the same group image as I was. It was strange, he didn't stop staring throughout the entire process and even the one they used later had him looking directly at me as I tried to look at the wall, anything away from him.

I don't know what suddenly brought it on but I felt like I couldn't face him.

Kid was odd as normal, being all smart and straight laced through some of the pictures and others, that had to be cut, he was pulling strange faces at everyone, trying to lighten the mood. He felt like a fun uncle that always aims to make you laugh, no matter what, when or where. He was the oldest so maybe he felt like he had a responsibility to make sure we were taken care of...?

It wasn't long before the next day when we began filming and then after that our schedule got really packed. Everyone was running around after everyone else and no one had their head screwed on properly.

The dancing scenes didn't;t take as many re-takes as I had thought there would be but there were several different places that we had to film at. Luckily it was just a dancing music video because it would have taken a lot longer to film otherwise and I felt like it was starting to get awkward between Seungbo and I (that was probably one sided though).

After that it wasn't long before we started filming our 'Artistic Project' for our debut.

"You seem nervous." Seungbo said as we stood on the football pitch waiting for the film crew to get ready.

Seungbo was cold (he would never admit it) but I could tell. He hadn't lived Korea properly for a while and was used to the warmer weather of Dubai.

"I'm fine." I denied "Just cold. What about you, you look like you're about to freeze!"

"I'm fine." He smiled pulling down the sleeves of his jumper to cover his hands. "I'm not too cold."

"Your idea of too cold is when your blood becomes ice. Do you ever think about yourself?" I asked. He always seemed so focused on anyone but himself.

"Hey, Minseok!" Junhoe called. "What do you think? Bandana... no bandana?" My mind froze. The situation had just suddenly changed and I knew nothing of fashion.

"Bandana." Seungbo blurted, saving me from the random question. "You can see your face better."

"Hey, who wants a bet?: Kid asked after turning to leave but then deciding he had to ask. "I bet, it will take over twenty minutes before any sort of filming starts."

"Your probably right." I sighed, rubbing my arms and looking over to the groups of people who were all either standing around cameras or standing around talking about the episode we were about to film.

"I bet 10 minutes or less." Seungbo countered. "But what are we betting?"

"Part way through the episode, the loser (or losers) must make a scene big enough to get everyone's attention, then after buy the winner (or winners) food." Kid said, obviously having had thought about it before confronting us with the idea of a bet.

"I'm in." Seungbo agreed with a smirk.

"I don't know..." I muttered, more concerned about the embarrassment rather than the money.

"Oh, come on." Seungbo pushed. "I get it worse, you two can split the embarrassment and the bill, I would have to pay for both of you and do something stupid alone." I still wasn't sure though... "Please." He said with a grin and a puppy dog face so I sighed and ended up agreeing.

Sure enough, Junhoe and I lost and ended up yelling then doing a strange anime pose as Seungbo clapped like a seal. He probably already knew how long it was going to take, I don't know how he did but he did... I just have to figure out how to prove that he knew... and prove that it was possible to know...

After we did the dramatic scene Seungbo started talking more with Anthony... 

I don't know why, but it bugged me. He had been laughing and joking with me not long ago but now suddenly he was more interested in a different conversation, excluding me entirely. I kept on trying to get in between them but overtime I did I felt more lost as I heard them speak in English. It felt almost like betrayal... but I knew there was nothing to feel betrayed over. He was just a friend... 

When did I start thinking of him as a friend? When did I start thinking further enough to denbigh that we were more than friends?

For the first time in a long time I started to wonder if I really wanted to leave the group, and when Seungbo began talking to me after a short while of jealousy (I was jealous?) I knew that I was starting to like it with these people... But I wasn't quite sure what had brought on my change of heart.


End file.
